The present invention relates to magnetic field sensors being operable at different calibration modes, wherein the magnetic sensor is capable of switching between the different calibration modes during normal operation of the sensor. The switching may be possible in response to different motion types detected within the sensor. In modern automotive products such as for example cars, magnetic sensors are used in various places of such a car. An example of such magnetic field sensor is the use of the magnetic field sensor in combination with a crankshaft of an engine, so that a rotational movement and/or position of the crankshaft may be derivable from an output signal generated by the magnetic field sensor.
In modern vehicles there is a tendency to reduce and/or simplify electronic components, such as for example an engine control system. Therefore a magnetic field sensor used to determine a current state of the crankshaft needs to implement more and more sophisticated algorithms in order to provide sufficient accuracy of the determined rotational position of the crankshaft.
In order to achieve this, such magnetic field sensors are already powered up, once one or more doors of a vehicle are being opened. This is helpful to achieve an operational state of the sensor even before starting the engine.
For similar reasons it is not uncommon in the art to power up magnetic field sensors pertaining to the ABS system and/or tyre pressure management system upon opening of doors of the vehicle.
As a trade-off the now operational, i.e. powered-up sensors may become sensitive to movements of the vehicle not caused by the engine, i.e. within the drive train, but for example by loading or offloading goods to/from the vehicle. As an unwanted consequence an engine management warning may be triggered albeit the engine as such did not move whatsoever and is in perfect condition to be started. Such a safety warning may be distressing for the driver and unwanted for the manufacturer of the vehicle, alike.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a magnetic field sensor and a vehicle overcoming the problems of the prior art. The invention further discloses a method of operating such sensor.